Golem
by TJ4590
Summary: BB and Rae have been left in the tower by themselves! Just as things start happening something comes to town, followed by something else! Humourous undertones. PG-13 For later chapters
1. Bad News

Hi all! I am back with another bbrae fiction. So if you have any constructive criticism, flames, praise or just out and out insults, please say in a review.

Oh, by the way:

Phrase of the day - One By One The Penguins Steal My Sanity.

"Blah" - Talking

'Blah' - Thinking

Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

**Golem**

Chapter 1: Bad News

(For this story Terra (shudder) never, ever, ever existed. Ever.)

Takes place a year after Slade has been sent into prison (For life).

"Robin, what the hell is going on?" yelled Beast Boy.

"We're leaving for two weeks on a trip to the 'M.O.H.' (Meeting Of Heroes)," replied

Robin, "See, I got this letter in the mail, we just do a few speeches and land a free fortnight holiday in Ibiza! Score!"

"That's not what I heard, Star said YOU were going on a trip and leaving me with Raven!" explained BB, apparently calming down with the hope of a mistake by Starfire and a free holiday.

"Exactly, by 'We' I mean Robin, Star and Cyborg, we're going to leave you two to take care of any trouble," stated Robin.

Beast Boy looked slightly alarmed by this, "Dude, did you just refer to yourself in third person?"

"Dude, did you just say a completely unflawed sentence?" Robin said sarcastically.

At this Beast Boy sounded a very audible moan and turned to go to his room, it was then he thought of something. "What happens if something I can't handle happens? Then what do we do?"

Robin sighed "Slade's in prison and I am sure you can take care any petty thieves that pop up and don't you mean 'We', Raven will still be here you know."

"That's what I mean, what if she tries to throw me out a window?"

Robin just shook his head and realised the time "Oh, man we've got to get to the airport!"

Suddenly Starfire and Cyborg walked in, Cyborg wearing sunglasses and a blue Hawaiian shirt holding a rainbow beach ball under his left arm and a beach umbrella under the other. Meanwhile, Starfire was wearing a VERY revealing purple bikini.

"Uh, Star, you don't usually wear a bikini until you're at th…mumph" BB mumbled as he was cut off by Robin, who was gazing at Starfire, a little bit of drool appearing in his mouth.

"Hey, Rob, I don't want to spoil anything but we've gotta move if we wanna reach the airport in time for our flight." announced Cyborg.

"Yes Robin, I would very much like to travel on the plane of the air and the sooner we arrive the better." added Starfire.

Robin snapped out of his trance and immediately regained his posture,

"Yes! Well, seeya BB." said Robin with a wave before he disappeared through the door leading to the elevator.

"Yes friend Beast Boy, farewell for now." added Star as she also exited through the door.

"Yeah BB, and try not to get killed by Rae, I'll need someone's butt to kick at games when I get back!" taunted Cyborg as he also left through the door, which suddenly opened again revealing Robins head.

"Oh, and you need to tell Raven about this, we didn't get a chance!" Robin suddenly disappeared as Starfire's hand grabbed his shoulder.

As the door automatically slid back into position on the other side of the common room opened and Raven walked through, her hood down with a book under her arm, partially hidden by her cloak.

"H-Hey, Rae!"

* * *

So, what do you think, good, poor… Tell me in a review!

Updates probably tomorrow

Thanks in advance -TJ


	2. Explanations

Hi and welcome to chapter 2 of 'Golem'

Phrase of the day - My mind is not a nice place to be, although it does have a scenic view and a conveniently located family resort.

"Blah" - Talking

'Blah' - Thinking

* * *

****

Chapter 2: Explanations

"What's wrong," Raven asked "And where are the others, I thought they would be awake by now."

"T-They kinda left," replied BB, albeit nervously.

At this Raven cocked an eyebrow, "Left?" Raven pondered for a minute, "Left how? Forever, for the movies…"

"Left as in for a fortnight on a free holiday to Ibiza," replied BB.

"Why did you stay?" Raven asked, "I'm sure it wasn't to be with me."

In Beast Boys heart he had always had an attraction to Raven, sure she was beautiful, but he saw past any physical feature, he loved her for her soul, her personality. He always tried to get Raven to open up, either through a joke or some kind of conversation. He wanted to get to know more about her, it was his way of showing his affection towards her, affection he thought she would return.

'It's gotta be hard, locking away her emotions like that.' BB often thought when his mind strayed to Raven.

But Beast Boy was wrong, Raven had always liked Beast Boy, she thought it was cute how he always tried to make her laugh and ever since he had helped save her from Trigon in her mind she began to feel more for the changeling than anyone else on the team. She always wondered what his children would look like, little green BBs running around, morphing all the time.

Of course all these thoughts had passed by in milliseconds and Beast Boy still had to explain the situation.

"They left us here to deal with any trouble that comes up," clarified Beast Boy.

Raven sighed and pushed Beast Boy out of the way, she then went to her seat to read her book.

"What do you want for Breakfast?"

* * *

Another chapter done, well until next time please review, and if you have any questions just ask. 


End file.
